terminatortheresistancefighterschroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mimetic Poly alloy units
The mimetic polyalloy, also known as the polymimetic alloy, is a type of liquid metal that is applied to advanced Terminator series such as the Series 1000 Terminator and its variants, as well as the Series X Terminator. The mimetic polyalloy, as its name suggests, allows a Terminator to change into any shape or form that it touches, provided that the object is of similar mass. Series 1000 T-1000, is a Terminator series produced by Skynet in the future. Unlike previous Infiltrator models that used rubber skin or living tissue over a metallic endoskeleton, the T-1000 is entirely made of a liquid metal called "mimetic polyalloy", meaning it can deform and take any shape touches. One of the fundamental prime directives of the T-1000 was "recovery of essence"; as the more it lost, the less effective it became. Also, the default command in the mimetic polyalloy's molecular memory was to find the main mass and rejoin it. As this trait was encoded at a very basic level, it was this emergency camouflage programming that was normally exhibited when a T-1000 was critically damaged, showing itself as a malfunction or "glitch". A damaged T-1000 may have, for example, begun to "meld" into floor coverings or other objects that it was in physical contact with, against its own will, due to its particles undergoing this form of self preservation. Due to its "liquid metal" construction, the T-1000 is capable of extensive regeneration. Ballistic penetration could hydrostatically shock the T-1000, but only for a few seconds. Separating the "parts" of a T-1000 was not enough to stop it from regenerating, as the individual pieces would seek each other out and re-form to become a complete, fully functional battle unit again, at least over short distances. The smaller the volume of particles, the less intelligent each piece became. Combined, the T-1000 was incredibly capable; however, when in pieces, it merely tried to get back to the whole again. The mimetic polyalloy construction of the T-1000 allows it to replicate any object or person of similar volume that it molecularly sampled by physical contact. It appears that the T-1000 could use a medium to do this without actually touching the subject's skin. Composed entirely of mimetic polyalloy, the Series 1000 Terminator is a metallic mass, thus making it electrically conductive. However, unlike endoskeleton-based Terminators, the T-1000 can withstand a high-voltage charge without being knocked offline. Likewise, the Series 1000 Terminator is unable to generate body heat and is cool to the touch just as any ordinary metal. The Series 1000 Infiltrators, as with other mimetic polyalloy equipped units, are initially deployed with an individualized default humanoid shape, which it remains in for most of its active service. It is thought that this form was kept as it was more energy efficient than mimicking others and reduced the stress caused to its ability to molecularly expand when it mimicked more obese subjects. Due to the conservation of mass, when the T-1000 mimicked a human subject of greater volume than its default form, its density decreased. It therefore compensated for illogical mass constitutions for the subject it replicated. For example, the T-1000 may have had to step down more heavily to give the appearance of a greater mass. The T-1000 could lip read and was also able to synthesize the speech pattern of any human that it replicated. This did, however, require a sufficient sample of the subjects voice. The T-1000 was also capable of registering its environment in a dozen subtle ways using its entire body, could directly read magnetically encoded information, and could run at a speed of at least 40 mph. The T-1000 was not issued with any weapons, but was capable of fashioning any solid metal form, such as knives and other stabbing weapons. The T-1000 could not form any complex systems which may have had moving parts or chemicals, like guns or explosives. However, the T-1000 was capable of concealing and carrying weapons, such as guns, inside itself. In order to form a weapon from a limb, the T-1000 had to convert that particular section to a liquid metal state before reconfiguring it, while keeping the rest of its body in a solid metal state. The T-1000's that had been met in battle were notoriously difficult to destroy; even feared invincible by some Resistance members. This highly resilient battle unit was able to withstand a wide variety of temperatures, ranging up to at least 300 degrees Celsius. Extremely low temperatures of about -196 degrees Celsius (such as those produced by liquid nitrogen) could freeze a T-1000. If the T-1000 is shattered after freezing, it could cause damage to a T-1000, however they would not stop it. The T-1000 Series could, however, be destroyed. Temperatures in excess of 1535 degrees Celsius, such as those needed to smelt iron, could physically alter the bonding of the mimetic polyalloy. The molten iron (or any other element) could then mix with the elements of the alloy and physically alter its molecular structure, thus rendering it inoperative. Corrosives, such as concentrated Hydrochloric Acid were also known to damage T-1000's. The Resistance also hypothesized that when it hardened its structure to make weapons or enter combat, the T-1000's molecular structure became brittle. This then made it vulnerable to a concussive shock wave. The Series 1000 Terminator had the ability to make its own decisions contrary to that of Skynet. Thus in order to protect itself from its own creation, Skynet did not mass produce the T-1000. Series 1001 Beyond the capabilities of the standard T-1000, the T-1001 could morph into a roughly slug/snake-like silver metallic form capable of moving at high speeds through air vents, performing high jumps, and propelling itself through water. Rather than automatically seeking out the primary mass, the detached parts of the T-1001 could operate independently, demonstrated by Weaver keeping a part of herself separate in the form of a pet eel. This element was kept separate as a security key required for operation of the T-1001's time displacement equipment. The T-1001 was extremely adept at terminating multiple fleeing targets with deadly efficiency. It chased down a dozen employees in a secret warehouse, extending blades to at least 10ft to impale the escaping workers. The T-1001 could extend a blade and retract it again with amazing speed, suggesting a remarkable level of control over the structure of its design. At least one unit possessed more advanced interpersonal skills than other Terminator units. Series 1111 TBA... Series 2000 TBA... T-ZM5 series Main article: T-ZM5 series By the discuss about the new model, this explained the less concept for this model. T-ZM5 is like TX from the concept: "A solid endoskeleton covered with liquid metal "mimetic polyalloy". The solid endo is made from tungsten carbide. Older models have just cybernetic organisms-living tissue over a hyperalloy endoskeleton." - Thai girl